


Atention

by InesCross



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Obviamente, nada me pertenece. Me di cuenta de que que no hay mucho Cherik explicit, so, aquí tienen esto. Espero que les guste, porque es lo primero que escribo de ellos dos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente, nada me pertenece. Me di cuenta de que que no hay mucho Cherik explicit, so, aquí tienen esto. Espero que les guste, porque es lo primero que escribo de ellos dos.

Erik empujó suavemente, su mano izquierda se dirigió a la cadera de Charles, la mano derecha se enredó en los mechones marrones de cabello, tirando suavemente de él, obligándole a verlo desde esa perfecta posición. Jadeó al sentir el delicioso culo de Charles apretarle con fuerza, soltó su cabello, bajó su mano derecha al cuello de Charles y le dio un beso sucio.

 

Lamió sus labios, los mordió y sintió los gemidos de Charles en su boca. Se separó de los perfectos labios rojos sólo para dirigirse al hombro e incrustar los dientes en la blanca piel. El gemido del profesor resonó en sus oídos, un gemido sensual, caliente, húmedo, y él gimió en el cuello de Xavier. Dio un par de embestidas más, sus testículos golpeando el trasero de Charles con fuerza. Soltó una risa de satisfacción al escuchar al profesor gemir larga y agudamente con la cabeza hacia atrás, topando con su barbilla. Cuando le llegó a él el orgasmo, gruñó y dejó que el caliente líquido saliera de ese perfecto trasero.

 

Gimió al ver a Charles así; con los ojos cerrados, tembloroso, sonrojado y a cuatro en su cama. Se sentó a su lado, recostando la cabeza en la pared. Charles se sentó en su regazo, pasando los brazos por sus hombros, al tiempo que Erik posaba sus manos en su cintura. Y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, a acariciarse y a admirarse, justo como lo hicieron unas dos horas antes. Porque simplemente no aguantaba el hecho de que todo el mundo acaparara la atención del profesor, y él, más que feliz, brindara su atención a todo el mundo y no a él. Así que las siguientes tres horas, Erik se dedicó a hacer gemir a Charles tan fuerte, que al día siguiente los vecinos se fueron a quejar, pero no le importaba, porque sólo el podía acaparar toda la atención de Charles.

 


End file.
